Tissues
Not to be confused with Tissue. Tissues, labeled The Allergic Reaction, is a male contestant in Inanimate Insanity II. He is placed on Team Bright Lights. Personality Tissues is a very debilitated ill character. Since his debut on the show, he has become infected with a disease known as the "condiShAWn". Due to this condition, Tissues cannot control his sneezing, and will constantly sneeze on other characters, much to their disgust. Because of his uncontrollable sneezing, Tissues does not make friends easily with other characters and seems to only repel them instead. Additionally, Tissues' sneezes are powerful enough to launch him several feet into the air. Tissues may also occasionally enter a sneezing spasm, where he will sneeze endlessly multiple times in a matter of seconds. Tissues' condishawn additionally causes him to be constantly tired and sluggish, as in "Breaking The Ice", he was too tired to partake in the dodge-ball competition. The condishawn also causes Tissues to slur his words and adopt a lisp. Despite sickness being his main attribute, Tissues appears to be considerate and kind, but especially timid, veracious, and slightly apathetic. Tissues also fails to understand jokes and slang, as he acknowledges how strange Trophy's middle name, "Horseplay", was despite it merely being an idiom. Basically, to quote MePhone4, Disgusting... Official Site Bio "Something is terribly wrong with Tissues. Right from the start, Tissues has been severely ill with his condiShAWn, causing him to rapidly sneeze uncontrollably. This has lead him to be sadly neglected from the rest of the cast." Appearance Tissues is a rectangular turquoise box with a tuft of tissue paper sprouting from a slit at the top. His face appears on one of the longer sides. Tissues' arms are on either of the short sides, and his legs appear at the bottom. Occasionally, Tissues may leak mucus from an invisible nose above his mouth. Vote Status Voice Actors *Taylor Grodin (US/UK/AU/CAN) *Diegoeagle621 (Italy) *Samir Rottall (GER/AFR) Fan fiction Names *Taylor Tithod (NLG343) *Timmy Reeves (KittyFan2004) *Thomas "Tonga" Telespect (GameboyNextGeneration) *Tyler Clay (Opinduver) *Taboo Jae Sang (ZanyWays217) *Tommy Huang (Rosie1991) Birth * February 2, 1984 (Pinekones) * September 8, 2000 (KittyFan2004) * December 4, 1995 (TheGamerAlex2004) * September 11, 2001 (Sonic is leafy) (yes i hate him) * June 18, 2003 (BattleForBFDIFan4) Where Born * Madagascar, Africa (Pinekones) * Waltham, Massachusetts (KittyFan2004) * New Delhi, India (MrFlamerBoy) Trivia *He is the lowest ranking contestant in Inanimate Insanity II. Gallery TeeSHAWZ.png Tissues Pose.png New Tissues Pose.png 18. Tissues.png Tissues-2.png Tissues.png Tissue ML.png TissuesBFTT.png TissuesPose(Teal3400).png Tissues (OC Pose).png ACWAGT Tissues Pose.png Tissue BFUA.png Tissue box BFMA.png Grey box of tissues.png TissuesIcon.png tissues m.png Tissues' Pose.PNG 54. Tissues.png Tissues2017Pose.png 132. Tissues.png Microphone, Soap, Tissues and Cheesy.PNG Object Reactions 2.PNG SvOCvQ9 .png Changed once again-0.png TissuesIcon.png Tissue Box Pose.png New oc tissue box by ttnofficial-da8suko.png Tissue box- like spongy.png IF Tissue Box.png Old Tissues Pose.png Category:Inanimate Insanity II Contestants Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Arms and Legs Category:Characters Category:Eliminated Category:Neutral Category:Good Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:The Bright Lights Category:American Characters Category:South African Characters Category:Malagasy Characters Category:II2 Category:Season 2 newbies Category:1980's births Category:1990's births Category:Swedish Characters Category:First Eliminated Category:Cyan Category:Sick Category:Mainly Disliked Category:Condishawn Category:Nice Category:II Category:Iance Category:BFB Category:Eliminated at First Episode Category:Indian [[Category:Indian